


Why are we even brothers?

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love/Hate, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Remus always has to ruin everything!





	Why are we even brothers?

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612853248249004032/why-are-we-even-brothers-ao3-link-words-682

As much as he tried, Roman couldn't sleep, moving continuously in the bed  
  
He thought again and again of what happened that day  
  
Of how his _precious_ brother took him out of the house, near the garden, said he got a surprise for him  
  
He ran inside and came back with a lot of papers in hand, and let them all fall on the cement  
  
After a smirk from him and a confused look from the other, Remus lit a lighter and burned the sheets of paper  
  
Ooookay? But there was no way that could be it, he knew his brother too well  
  
"Yay, great performance" began Roman sarcastically, "What are you really up to?" He eyed him suspiciously  
  
"Well..." He giggled, a grin still visible, "Those were all your stories and works you've done"  
  
His jaw dropped. W- What? He was kidding, right? No way he- ...right?  
  
But then he remembered who he was in front of. With tears falling down fast, he ran in his room and crushed on the bed  
  
 _He really had the best brother, didn't he? A great one!_  
  
He hated him! He hated him! He hated him! He hated him so much!  
  
There was really no reason why he would have done that, except of that fact. The fact that _Remus_ was just being _Remus_ , and since he was _bored_ he had to de- destroy-  
  
 _Ugh! He hated him!_  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
It was afternoon when it happened. Rght then it was evening and he hadn't left his room - except for dinner - since  
  
He hadn't left the bed either, any other spot of his room would have reminded him of what wasn't there anymore  
  
He honestly didn't know if their mother knew about that beautiful prank, in case, the other would be in punishment  
  
But it was bed time so _brain, could you please stop?_  
  
An hesitant knock sounded from his door  
  
 _Mom, not the time!_ He didn't want to deal with, well, anything in that moment, so he decised to use an old trick and fake sleep in case she came in  
  
In fact, she did come in  
  
She walked to the bed and hugged him from behind, but something was off  
  
Turning around, the self-proclaimed prince could see that that was actually his little brother, who was also hiding his face in Roman's chest as soon as he turned to face him  
  
Alright, he knew Remus was an actor too, so it wasn't hard to put two and two together and get that that was just an act to make him forgive him and all and- yeah, not gonna happen  
  
"What do you want?" If venom could have a voice, it would be the same as Roman's then  
  
No reply in any way  
  
Why the hell wasn't he saying something? He never shutted up!  
  
Oh, he was hugging him tighter. What the heck heckity with... one peck? -yeah, he still had to work on that one-  
  
He was about to scold him out and stop that scene of his, but...  
  
"Are you crying?!" He knew, as a fact, that his twin didn't like being seen while crying, ever  
  
Remus tighted the hug more, violently shaking his head for a no, but then it became a yes -he did say he didn't like lying. Who knew why he kept hanging out with Dee, then- and hidden more and more his face in the other's chest like a lifeline

His eyes widened when heard him admit, almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry, p-please don't hate me"

What?!  
  
 _I- I guess I can think he isn't acting this time, right?_ He hoped the heartless Remus maybe did have a heart and came to apologize for real, not becuase he had to, or for making another wonderful prank. He actually wanted to believe that was something possible  
  
Roman was embracing the joker, believing in ~~lies~~ the fact that anything could be possible. Hoping his trust didn't go in vain  
  
But right then he didn't care. He wanted to hug the brother he has always hoped he actually had. A real one

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612853248249004032/why-are-we-even-brothers-ao3-link-words-682


End file.
